Texting?
by ms.demonic
Summary: Rima and Shiki both get a phone. Rima discovers how to text and get excited about her new, pretty phone. And somehow, the phones help Rima and Shiki keep in touch. OneShot!


****

I just got off being grounded for a really stupid reason. My mom made me not use the computer for two weeks, so I had nothing better to do then use my phone and iPod. I started to text to my friends a lot and then a bolt of inspiration ran threw me. I just imagined the cutest vision in my head for this story, so I decided to share it with you. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

* * *

_Past..._

Mother always use to spoil me. She loved to buy me things and see the expression on my face. Whether it be confused or astonished, she loved them all. Sometimes I wondered why she buy me things. Pretty expensive things. Not like cracker jack rings. No, not at all. More like a gold band with the words 'Forever,' on them. I was okay whether I was spoiled or not. It didn't matter to me, but then one day, that one little day changed my life. It might sound weird, but the thing is, that expensive item that I wouldn't really care for made my life a whole lot better. It was silly to get really excited for a pretty ice, blue phone. Cellphone, I might add. Silly, huh? I really did like that present for my seventh birthday. The best ever, actually. When my mother gave it to me, she had a smile on her face. She was just so happy for some weird reason. She giggled from time to time when my face was covered in frustration. I couldn't get it open at all! It just stayed there...close. What was I suppose to do?

"Sweetie, you have to open it."

"I'm trying, mommy!"

"Give it here." She took it quickly from me and opened it. My eyes widened a bit. If she knew, why did she let me try to open it myself for ten minutes?! "You see."

"Gimme it!" I took it back from her a little bit amazed to see the inside. It had pretty really pretty buttons that lit up when I pressed it. It had some writings in the inside. I tapped the screen, hoping something would pop out. So much for my disappointment.

"Mommy, what's this thing for?"

"To stay in touch with people, without seeing them in person."

"I don't get it."

A laugh escaped from her lips. I grimaced a bit. Was she laughing at me?

"You see--"

"No."

"Let me finish. If someone has a cell phone, they can stay in touch with another person who has a phone and if they know their number."

"...Does...Shiki have a phone...?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I saw Shiki from the door, holding onto his mother's hand. A gasp escaped from my lips as I ran happily towards them. I could see Shiki's face brighten up as soon as he saw me running towards them...running towards him.

"SHIKI!"

"WIMA!" He could never pronounced my name right. Stupid R's. We embraced each other for a while. I was so excited to show him my beautiful, amazing phone. But as I look closer, he had something in his hand, too.

"What's in your hand?"

"A phony."

"A pony?"

"No. A phonnny." I arched my eyebrows. A phony? What's a phony? But then I realized...he meant a phone. I really wanted to ride the pony, though. We could of gone on rainbows, and chase that stupid leprechaun! Lucky charms...they're magical delicious.

"Number?"

"Huh?"

"What's your number...so we can stay in touch?"

"I don't know my number." I turned back to run to my mother. She picked me up and walked to Shiki's mom. They chit-chatted a bit, and then I put on my pout face. I wanted to tell Shiki my number! Why couldn't she just do her chit-chat later?

"786-345-3422." I looked at my mom. Why was she saying random numbers?

"Shiki's is 786-564-4567." Now I was totally confused. Is that what she meant when she said numbers? I jumped out of my mom's arms and went next to Shiki. I dragged him upstairs with our new phones and left the adults alone. I opened the door to my room, jumping on my bed. I cuddled my pillow and then started to play with my phone.

"Text...?"

"What?"

"On my screen it says Text Message."

"Try it." But before he said anything I started to press different letters in the blank space. Every time I pressed a number a letter would appear. It was difficult, though. There were three letters for each number and even sometimes there was four. I finished writing the message and then I figured out I was lost. I started to play even more and ended up in this other blank space. I pressed the right key and their was Shiki's number programmed into my phone. Out of curiosity I pressed it and then click the center button. I stared at my cell for a few seconds; it didn't do anything. What a waste. I was hoping for something...I don't know...cooler?

Ding.

I looked over at Shiki. Was the weird noise from him? I noticed he was reading something. I took a peak at his phone and exclaimed.

"I just wrote that!"

"You wrote 'adgjmptw'?"

"Yeah, I did."

He stared at me a bit confused, but then we both ran downstairs, holding our phones next to our chest. Our mothers saw us and smiled. Were they expecting us?

"Mommy! Look what I did." I showed her my phone and Shiki's, too. She saw the letters and looked at me.

"Sweetie, that's called texting."

'What's that?"

"When you write a bunch of words and send it to a person, instead of speaking."

"Oh, I see." Shiki's mother got up from her seat and waved to us. I frowned knowing that Senri had to leave. I didn't want him to. So, I clinged onto him for my life. Making sure he would stay. But mothers will be mothers.

"Rima, you could just use your phone to chat with him."

"You two can always talk to each other or text. That's the reason we got it. Anyways, we must go. Let's go Shiki."

"Bye Wima. Bye Wima's mother."

"Bye Shiki..."

They both walked out. I smiled at mother and tugged on her shirt. She knew me so well. She eventually taught me how to press all the buttons. Apparently you have to press one twice if I want to use the letter 'B,' and three times when I want to use 'C.' Somehow, my mom was right. Even though I didn't say anything to Shiki, I stayed in touch with him by texting. We text twenty-four seven. Every morning I woke up to a ding, and every night I would sleep; the last thing I heard was a ding. She laughed at me when she saw me running into walls since I was to busy to pay attention to where I was going. She thought that I was getting obsessed with texting Shiki, but I just like to think of it as staying in touch with him. She seemed so happy for me that I could help, but smile. Best birthday present ever I could ask for. I'm glad my mother spoils me.

* * *

_Present..._

"I'm super tired. I can't wait to cuddle into my covers and pillow. Dreaming peacefully of pocky, pocky, and more pocky." I told myself as I took out the pigtails and brushed my hair carefully. I smiled at my reflection. I was a bit surprised when my phone dinged, but realized it was just a text. Yeah, a text. When I was seven, I had gotten my first phone and my first text from Shiki. We always stayed in touch that way. I still had the same phone in perfect condition. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the counter. Taking the phone with me, I layed in bed and opened my phone.

_"Sleep well..."_

I smiled. Even though he wasn't far away, texting is something so special we can't bare to get rid of it.

_"You, too." _I closed the phone and started to fall asleep. I snuggled closer to my pillow, until I heard another ding. I opened it once again and laughed. I definitely should thank mother for this phone.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Shiki. Always and forever."_

Send.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

Ding.

_"Always and forever."_

* * *

**Bahahaha! Finally! You now know that I didn't run away forever. I just got grounded for missing the bus. And apparently "making work for my dad," by making him pick me up. But, instead I told him that I'll take public bus ,so he wouldn't have to get up. Then my mom grounded me for not pay attention and making life "harder." Yeah, I made her life worse by missing a damn bus. / **

**Anyways...I hope I did okay, at least. (: I really did like this, but somehow I feel like I rushed it...again. -shot- 0: If I don't update soon on "Denying my heart," it's not because I bailed, it's either because the hurricane which is coming my way D; or I'm really busy with school. :3**

**So, what did you guys think about it? To tell me that, you should review. It deserves to be clicked, damnit! x3**

**Review. **


End file.
